


New Additions

by Auduna_Druitt



Series: Ice and Icing [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Fluff, M/M, Nathan shows up, Thanksgiving, and a little heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: A year after their wedding Leonard and Jim expand their family, but things don't always go according to plan.





	New Additions

Jim sat at the kitchen table across from his husband and watched as he lifted the spoon to his mouth. After finishing chewing he glanced up from the PADD in his hand. “Yes Jim?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You’re watching me eat. You want something. Spill.”

Jim sighed and shifted in his chair. “I was just wondering if you’d thought about it anymore?”

“Thought about…oh, that. Yeah. I actually have.”

“And? What do you think?”

Leonard set the PADD down and looked up at his husband. “I think that if you are really willing to do this then maybe we’re ready.”

Jim leapt from his seat and rushed to Leonard’s side to wrap his arms around his husband’s neck. “You have made me the happiest guy on the planet! I love you so much! I can’t wait!”

“You may have to. It’s not going to happen immediately you know. It may take a while to find the right fit.”

“That’s okay. I’m just excited to be doing this with you.” Jim said kissing his husband on the forehead. 

Three months later Leonard was sitting in his office looking over some test results when his comm went off. It was probably Jim and he needed to finish what he was working on or he wouldn’t get home on time. He waited for the comm to go off again and when it didn’t he sighed. 

“Maybe I should have answered…”

His thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Come in.”

The door slid open and Phil stepped inside. “Hello Leonard.”

“Phil! What brings you down here?”

“You.”

Leonard frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well I tried calling you but you didn’t answer so I thought I’d drop in. I have something I want you to see.”

“Phil, I’m in the middle of…” shaking his head he set the PADD aside and stood to his feet. “Alright. What is it that you want to show me?”

Phil smiled and gestures him out the door. Reluctantly Leonard exited his office and followed Phil to the turbolift. Two floors up they exited and Phil guided him down the hallway. 

“Phil where are we going? The only thing down here is the…”

“Nursery. Yeah. I want you to take a look at a patient of mine.”

Leonard stopped as Phil opened the door. “I’m not in pediatrics.”

“I know, but you are still a doctor and you do know kids. Just tell me what you think.”

“Aright.”

They stepped into the nursery and Phil led him to a bed in the far corner. Inside was a newborn wrapped in a blanket with a little blue hat. Phil picked it up and held it out to him. “Here. Tell me what you see.”

Cradling the baby in his arms Leonard looked down at it. “Boy?” Phil nodded. “He looks nice and pink. Seems to be breathing without difficulties. Feeding okay?”

“Just fine. Has quite the appetite in fact.”

“Well nourished. Full term?”

“We believe so.”

Leonard frowned. “You don’t know? Did the mother not know?”

“She’s not been found. See this little guy was left in a basket on the corner. His mother is nowhere to be found. Probably young and scared. We’re doing everything we can to try and find her but…”

“No luck so far? How long has he been here?”

“About three days. He couldn’t have been more than a day old when he was found.”

Leonard looked down at the sleeping infant and smiled. He was cute. Kind of looked like Jim a little… “What’s going to happen to the little guy?”

“He’ll go to a foster home and if we can’t find the mother then he’ll be available for adoption.”

“Any signs of health problems?”

“None that we’ve seen since he arrived.”

Leonard stared down at the baby in his arms his mind racing a million miles a minute. “Phil?”

“Yes?”

“Did you really want my opinion on this baby or were you trying to get me to take him?”

Phil shrugged and leaned back against the wall. “I don’t know what you are talking about Leonard.”

“Look here  _Pops_. I know that Jim told Chris we were looking to adopt and I know Chris told you…”

“Are you really? Well congratulations!”

Leonard shook his head and sighed. “Okay. What do I have to sign?”

Phil beamed at him and clapped him gently on the back. “Come step into my office Leonard.”

* * *

Leonard had called and said he’d be late. He’d promised that he’d be home on time but something had come up. There was almost always something but he understood. There were days where it felt as if one meeting led to another led to another and he just couldn’t get away.  

Today was different though. Today was important. It was special. Today was their anniversary, or at least the anniversary of the day they met. Jim had arranged for a special dinner and had planned a surprise for his husband but he was late. 

Jim was pacing the living room when he heard the door open. “Babe!”

Leonard stepped into view and placed a finger to his lips. “Quiet Jim. You’ll wake him.” 

Frowning Jim moved toward his husband. “Wake who?”

Leonard smiled and shifted the small bundle in his arms. “The baby Jim. You’ll wake the baby.”

Freezing in place a few steps from him, Jim looked at the little bundle. “A baby? Where…how…why…?”

“Little guy needed a foster home Phil thought we’d be a good fit.”

Reaching a hand out Jim brushed the baby’s hand with his finger and the baby flexed his fingers. “He’s so little.”

“He’s less than a week old Jim. Want to hold him?”

Jim stared at the baby wide eyed and took a step back shaking his head. “I…I don’t…I’ve never…”

Leonard smiled, “Sit down Jim.”

Slowly Jim moved over to the couch and sat down. Leonard leaned forward and carefully passed the baby to him. “Support his head, don’t hold him too tight, and relax.” Jim shifted awkwardly and the baby squirmed in his arms.

“Leonard…”

“Relax Jim. You’re doing great. I’m going to go get a couple things from Phil downstairs. I’ll be right back.” He said as he kissed his husband on the forehead and turned away.

Jim nodded and looked down at the baby in his arms. The tiny nose, little ears, delicate little fingers….this baby scared the hell out of him. The fear of dropping him or hurting him, even accidentally, was very real. As he opened his eyes and looked up at Jim he knew he’d do anything to protect him.

* * *

Two months later Jim carried the sleeping baby boy into Starfleet medical and up to Leonard’s office. He’d been commed and asked to bring the baby up but Leonard hadn’t said why. A couple of days prior he’d mentioned something about a check up but Jim had thought that was a few weeks off.  When Jim walked in the office door Leonard was sitting there talking to Phil and a young woman he didn’t know.

“Hey Bones. What’s up?”

“Come in Jim. Have a seat.” Leonard said gesturing to a chair beside him. “We need to talk.”

Four words. 

That was all it took to turn Jim’s world upside down.

“His family wants him.”

The baby’s father had been found and had decided to raise him. Jim had to hand the baby over to the young woman from Child Services. He had to watch her take the baby away. The baby he’d grown attached to over the two months they’d had him. The baby he thought would be theirs. As the door closed behind her Jim turned to his husband with tears in his eyes. Leonard wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the temple, “I know. I’m gonna miss the little guy too.”

It was months before the subject came up again and this time it was Leonard that brought it up. 

“Jim?” Leonard said running his fingers through his husband’s hair.

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking about the baby.” Jim stiffened in his lap and didn’t say anything. Leonard kept rubbing his head and playing with his hair. “I was thinking about Joanna too.”

Jim turned his head and looked up at Leonard, “What about Joanna?”

“Well, she’s my biological daughter. I was thinking that maybe we could look into getting a surrogate…and you could have a biological child of your own. Would you be interested in that?”

“No one would take it away?”

“No one would take it away.”

“But….”

“But what Jim?”

He sat up and stared at his hands, “But what about the mother?”

“A willing donor Jim. A young woman that is willing to help those that can’t have children of their own. You can even choose who you want. They’ll show you a book with pictures and histories of the potential donors.”

“Can I think about it?”

“For as long as you need.” 

Jim gave him a small smile and curled up against him deep in thought about what Leonard had told him. 

A couple of weeks later they were off on a six month mission and all thought of growing their family was put on hold. After returning to Earth and spending a couple of weeks in San Francisco they headed to Georgia for some time with the family. The third night of their stay Jim rolled over and draped his arm over his husband’s waist. “Babe?”

“Yeah Jim?”

“Let’s do it…the baby thing I mean. Let’s have a baby.”

The next day Leonard arranged to meet with the agency and the two of them went and sat in a little room while the woman walked them through the process. Once they had signed the necessary forms she brought them into a small room with a couch and coffee table. On the coffee table was a PADD. “All of our donors profiles are on the PADD. Flag the ones you are most interested in and we will arrange for you to speak with them if you have any further questions.”

Leonard took a seat on the couch and Jim sat down beside him. Slipping his hand in the blonde’s he gave it a little squeeze as the young woman left the room. “You doing okay darlin’?”

Jim nodded and stared at the PADD on the table. “It just doesn’t feel real.”

“Things moving too fast?”

“No…maybe a little…”

“Do you need a break? A day or two to process?”

He thought for a moment before shaking his head, “I’m okay. Will you help me though? Help me pick?”

“If that’s what you want…what you need me to do.” Leonard said putting his arm around Jim’s shoulders.

“It’ll be your baby as much as it is mine.” Jim leaned forward and grabbed the PADD from the table, “Together?”

Leonard raised Jim’s hand to his lips and kissed it, “Always.”

Jim pulled up the first profile and together they read through it. Leonard looked over the medical histories while Jim focused on everything else. Two dozen profiles later Leonard chuckled as Jim flagged his fifth choice.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing.”

“Is it the brown hair? Oh! I thought you knew I was a sucker for a pretty face, brown hair, and big brown eyes….”

Leonard shrugged and smiled, “Guess I just didn’t know it was your type.”

Jim leaned into him more, “You are my type babe.”

Three hours of talking and looking through prospective donors later and they were finally headed home. Jim holding tight to his husband’s hand the whole way home. When they pulled back into the driveway Leonard put the car in park and squeezed his hand. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just thinking.”

“About the baby?”

“We still need a surrogate. How are we going to find one?”

“The agency can help with that too.”

Jim nodded, “Yeah…but do we want a stranger carrying our baby? What if she decides she wants to keep it? What if they take my baby away again?” He sniffled and a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Why don’t we see if we can find someone we know to do it?”

“Like who?”

“There’s Uhura…Christine…Carol…we could ask Jocelyn…”

“Jocelyn? But what if…”

“She’d be a last resort Jim.”

He nodded and stared out the window at the house. “We have time to think about it.”

Three weeks later they were sitting around the table about to eat their Thanksgiving dinner. Eleanora, Joanna, and Fred and Donna had said what they were thankful for and it was Jim and Leonard’s turn. Leonard smiled and squeezed Jim’s hand. “I am thankful for my wonderful husband. Without him my life would be a lot more boring.”

Jim smiled at him and stood to his feet. “I am thankful for this. All of you. For welcoming me into your home and hearts. For giving me the most wonderful husband and the greatest little girl…and I love you all so much. I…we…” He smiled and squeezed Leonard’s hand. “We wanted to let you be the first to know that we’ve decided to expand our little family. We’re in the process of looking for a surrogate…”

Eleanora beamed at them and stood to her feet to hug both of her boys. “That is wonderful news!” Wrapping her arms around Jim she kissed him on the cheek, “You are an excellent father Jim.” She whispered in his ear.

Donna stood and hugged her brother while Jim was occupied with their mother. When Eleanora finally released him Donna took his hand and one of Leonard’s hands in hers. “Jim…Leonard…I am so happy for you two. If you need any help just let me know? I want to help you.”

A month later and still no surrogate. With most of their options focused on their careers, being an incompatible species, or the options they really wanted to avoid they were about ready to talk to the agency. Leonard was giving Donna the update on the search when she dropped a bomb on him. 

“I’ll do it.”

“What?”

She smiled at him and put her hand on his. “I said I’ll do it. I’ll be your surrogate.”

“Donna, I don’t know what to say…”

“Say yes. You need a surrogate, I’m willing to do it. You wanted it to be someone you knew, who better than your little sister?”

“What about Fred?”

“We’ve talked about it. We really want to help please let us.”

* * *

Several months later Leonard and Jim were sitting in Leonard’s office waiting to hear from Phil. Donna had gone into labour the night before and the baby still hadn’t arrived. Leonard had wanted Jim to try and sleep while he could since it was likely to be a little while longer. Eleanora and Phil assured him that they would let him know as soon as things changed.

Jim had just closed his eyes when the comm chimed. 

_“It’s time.”_

Jim was up and off the little couch before Leonard had time to react. He chased his husband down the hall and to the turbolift. Jim danced in place as he waited for the doors to open and then as the lift moved up the two floors to the maternity ward. Jim practically ran to the room and to Donna’s side.

“Ready to be a daddy?” she asked smiling at him.

He nodded and took her hand as she began pushing. Leonard stood back behind Jim with Eleanora while Jim and Fred helped Donna through the birth. Leonard hadn’t been aware he was holding his breath until he heard the baby cry for the first time. Phil smiled and handed the baby to the nurse. “It’s a girl!” he announced.

Jim reached behind him and Leonard took his hand. “It’s a girl…”

A few moments later the nurse handed the tiny wrapped bundle to Jim. “Congratulations daddy.”

Jim looked down at the tiny baby in his arms and smiled as tears slipped down his cheeks, “Hello little one…I’m your papa.”

* * *

Four months later the family gathered at Eleanora’s for Thanksgiving again. Donna and Fred greeted the little family of four at the door. Donna taking the baby and cooing over her while Jim and Leonard greeted mama. They were just about to sit down at the table to eat when the front door opened and the sound of footsteps in the hall reached them. 

“Hi mama…”

Leonard turned in his seat to see his older standing in the doorway. “You look like hell.”

Nathan nodded, “Yeah…uh…Rachel…Rachel left me.”

Leonard sighed and stood to his feet. “I told you she was bad news.”

Nathan nodded again, “Yeah. Len, I’m sorry. For all the stuff I said and did…I should have backed you up…”

Reaching a hand out and putting it on Nathan’s shoulder he shook his head, “Forget it Nathan. Sit down and eat, the food’s getting cold.”

Eleanora smiled at her sons and they shifted around the table to make a space for Nathan. In the other room the tiny sound of a baby’s cries reached them. Jim stood and disappeared as Nathan glanced around the table. “Was that a baby?”

“Yeah.”

Joanna grinned and wiggled in her seat, “That’s my baby sister!”

Nathan looked at his brother, “It’s…she’s…yours?”

Jim came back in with a bundle on one arm and bottle in his other hand. Shaking his head Leonard looked at his husband, “Jim’s and mine.”

“Congratulations little brother…Jim. You guys are gonna be great parents.”


End file.
